


Live in You

by sjax001



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Feels, M/M, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Trust Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个故事是这么开始的：凯里·厄文是被骗到克利夫兰派遣基地的。而他的搭档是位暴君。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live in You

1.

这个故事是这么开始的：凯里·厄文是被骗到克利夫兰派遣基地的。

他十九岁就已经是首屈一指的战斗机飞行员，在猎人学院的成绩名列前茅，本来很有希望去洛杉矶基地和纽约基地这样更有前途的地方，但别人却哄他说到那些基地只能做替补驾驶员，做陪练，但是如果去克利夫兰他就能开上机甲。

他当然要开机甲，这是每个小男孩都有过的梦想，所以厄文真去了克利夫兰，结果发现整个派遣基地比哈密吉多顿末日战场只好那么一点点，幽灵一样的为数不多的人员维持着这个大废墟，指挥官都在想方设法调离这个鬼地方。

厄文预定要开的机甲是从二代机甲改造而来，又老又旧，伤痕累累，像堆巨大的破烂竖立在机库中，连个名字都没有。

“所有的机甲都有名字，至少也有绰号。”厄文说。

“以前它也是有的。”首席技术官勒夫告诉厄文说，他和厄文还算谈得来。“但谁也不叫那个名字了。”

“以前是谁驾驶它，把它搞成这样？”

勒夫只是笑笑，拍了拍厄文的肩膀，这事似乎是个禁忌。

2.

厄文没过多久就知道了。从前为克利夫兰开机甲的人是勒布朗詹姆斯。这人是有争议的现存最好的王牌驾驶者，说有争议是因为他干掉了至少七头三级kaiju（怪兽），但只击倒过3头四级kaiju。

“他为什么要离开克利夫兰？”

“谁知道。”勒夫说，“他一走kaiju就沿着库亚霍加河口来了，突破了防线。没人抵挡，克利夫兰基本上就是在那个时候完蛋的。”

厄文听过一些传说，后来詹姆斯去了迈阿密机甲派遣基地，在那边找了搭档。但这事让他名声变得很臭，克利夫兰人几乎不愿意提他，毕竟因为他离开了，克利夫兰才变成了不设防的城市，成了Kaiju的馅饼。

这开始让厄文担忧自己的前途，他到克利夫兰三个月了，人们还没有给他找到搭档。

“我要什么时候才能找到搭档？”厄文跑去问基地指挥官布拉特。他已经有点腻味天天无所事事在基地闲逛，看着那堆世上最大破烂待在机甲仓库里整修不停的场面了。

布拉特像看神经病一样看了他一眼。

厄文偷偷一望，发现这位指挥官正在整理自己的办公桌，把中东风情的纪念品塞进他公文包里。

厄文有种不祥的预感。

3.

隔了一个星期，布拉特悄没声地卸了任，调回了以色列。新换上的人泰伦卢，是个个子很小的前机甲驾驶员，军衔不过是个中校。基地里多了很多新面孔，就连机甲整修的速度都加快了。人们知道了发生这一切的原因：

詹姆斯要回到克利夫兰基地了。

这事闹得沸沸扬扬，大家都说詹姆斯在这迈阿密的四年时间里累垮了他的搭档，所以只能选择回来。

“累垮是什么意思？”厄文问勒夫，未免有点惴惴不安，毕竟上层已经决定他将要和詹姆斯搭档。

“那个人有点特别。”勒夫说，他看厄文那眼神就好象在同情他。“他在克利夫兰期间出动过七次任务，都是靠一个人驾驶。他是第一个独自驾驶机甲打倒过kaiju的驾驶员。”

“但这怎么可能，他难道有两个脑子。”厄文一直认为这种事是无稽之谈。

“所以他才离开了克利夫兰，因为他受够了。“勒夫说，”但其他人也跟不上他思维模式和运作速度，很容易被累垮，都说他废搭档。“

“听起来他像个暴君。”

“从前别人说他很开朗，后来嘛，不知道了。”

厄文琢磨了一下。

"第一个独自驾驶机甲打倒过kaiju的驾驶员啊。“不管怎样，这听起来都厉害极了。

“你最好还是别羡慕这个。“

“为啥？”

勒夫只是耸了耸肩。

4.

詹姆斯回来那天，厄文远远在基地门口看到他，阵仗真大，和国王一样，前呼后拥的。他带来了自己的整班人马，一幅想要抢班夺权的样子。厄文没去找詹姆斯说话。我是他未来的搭档，他该来找我才对，厄文这样想着。

那天晚上他就碰到了詹姆斯，厄文去机库看那堆大破烂——不知道为什么，这成了他的一个习惯——然后发现有个男人站在机甲面前。整修停了，灯光昏暗，机甲锈迹斑斑的表面映出一丝冷光，詹姆斯就站那儿看着它。他很高，肩膀也宽。厄文想了想，走上去。

“我是它的驾驶员，长官。”他对詹姆斯说，不过没伸出手。

詹姆斯回头看他，挑了挑眉。“我是它第一个驾驶员。”他说。他比实际年龄看起来老，声音低沉，厄文并不觉得他很随和。

离开后，厄文去找勒夫闲聊。

“我觉得我们两个没法相处好。”他对勒夫说。

“干嘛一定要相处好？”勒夫奇怪地看了厄文一眼，“你们只要浮动神经元连结的同步率足够高就可以了。”

这倒是句真话。很多驾驶员搭档离开机甲就没什么往来了，毕竟在Drift（通感世界）里意识重叠交织，得要把对方从小到大从里到外的思想看个透，这比天天看别人的裸体更让人腻味，正常人都会烦的。

5.

事实证明，厄文的预感是对的。机甲开始重新运作的第一天，基地从纽约运来了即将报废的另一台二代机甲和厄文他们打练习赛，结果把厄文和詹姆斯打得大败。每次厄文出现技术动作上的疏漏，甚至是不合詹姆斯意图之处，詹姆斯总是会通过Drift强行干涉，搞得厄文几乎无所适从。他火冒三丈，终于明白了为什么詹姆斯会在迈阿密搞垮他的搭档，也明白了为什么会有那么多对詹姆斯的非议。

詹姆斯也气得要死，比赛结束后就径直走了，没和厄文打半个招呼。

“他之前之所以一个人驾驶机甲，是因为他在头一回驾驶的中途就把第一个搭档也给累死了吧？”训练后的整备上，厄文对勒夫说。

勒夫不知道是没听出来这是句讽刺，还是无意搭理厄文，他只是抬了抬眉毛。“当然不是那样的。幸好不是那样的。他单独一人驾驶只是因为当时找不到能在Drift实验里成功和他匹配的人。”

“‘幸好不是那样’？”

“在神经元链接过程中要是搭档死了，会很麻烦的。”

“什么麻烦？”

“他的思想的一部分来不及抽离你的脑子，就一直在那儿了。就像你脑子里多了个幻肢一样。”

“幻肢？”

“切了你的胳膊你觉得胳膊还在。搭档死了你觉得他还活着。有时候还觉得他在和你说话，冲着你笑。”

“真他妈恶心。”厄文说。

不过让他沮丧的倒是另外一个原因，他意识到Drift中詹姆斯对心灵严防死守，他连詹姆斯的情绪都难以窥看一二，但对方倒似乎通过丰富的Drift经验把他研究了一个底透。詹姆斯一定已经知道了他爱吹萨克斯风，喜欢吃奶酪意面，会写日记，喜欢看音乐剧，高中时因为长得老相被人起绰号叫德鲁叔叔，五年里换了八个女朋友，而他却就连詹姆斯最后一次尿床是什么时候都不知道，这实在让人觉得憋屈。

“这难道符合规定吗？”厄文为此怒气冲冲去质问过勒夫，“他怎么能不开放自己的全部神经链路呢？”

勒夫还是耸耸肩。

“当然不符合，但他是勒布朗詹姆斯。他说了算。”他这样说。

6.

之后几次实验依然时好时坏，神经链接的效率时高时低，有一次差点出了事故，事后厄文和詹姆斯还吵了一架。詹姆斯对成效要求很严，在机甲里、训练时、同步中，厄文得要听詹姆斯喋喋不休念叨“你的防御动作太慢”、“你应该这样抬腿”、“你火力支援行动指令应该怎样怎样做”之类。他军衔比厄文高得多，厄文只能听他的。

更让厄文难堪的是，詹姆斯很快就在基地里建立了自己的权威，只要不违逆他的意志，他就是个慷慨大方的人，只有他搭档才知道他有多难伺候，所以也不会有人站在厄文这边。厄文开始考虑要申请调离克里夫兰，但他甚至不敢在机甲里多想这问题，如果想多的话会失准，动作会变慢，而且詹姆斯能很快发现自己的不满。

这种压力巨大的生活也持续了没多久，Kaiju似乎察觉到人类正在改变排兵布阵的形式，詹姆斯回到克利夫兰第八个月，就有三级kaiju再度沿着库亚霍加河口上了岸，詹姆斯和厄文只能迎战。

那场战打得真够糟糕的，厄文和詹姆斯一开始还同步很高，把怪兽拦在了城郊，但是很快两个人就有了分歧，厄文想要一击毙命，詹姆斯坚持把它继续朝外赶，犹豫的结果就是怪兽反扑，把机甲的左支架打了个粉碎。

通过传感器传来的神经信号冲击剧痛几乎让厄文晕了过去，那正好是他负责操作的半边躯体，就像是他的膝盖也被人打碎了一样。他从冲击中刚缓过神来，就发生了更让人震惊的事情。

詹姆斯正在命令电脑一个个放开厄文连通机甲动力系统的神经脉冲传感器，接驳到自己身上去。他看了厄文一样。“接下来我来指挥。”他说。

厄文终于意识到，詹姆斯之所以不向他敞开心灵，是因为詹姆斯早就做好了准备，打算有必要时就像现在这样接手。

他愤怒地挣扎了几下，然而没有用。电脑锁死了他的动作，詹姆斯很快完全接管了机甲的操作，调整了动作，朝kaiju亮出了前臂上的等离子加农炮。

在明暗不定的命令控制台屏幕和指示灯反光中，詹姆斯的表情非常狰狞，厄文看到一股鼻血像条黑虫一样从他鼻孔里爬了出来。

7.

“我不干了。”厄文对泰伦卢说。泰伦卢从办公桌上抬起头来，吃惊地看着厄文。

“你这么在乎舆论？“他问。

和舆论没一毛钱关系，厄文心想。上一次战斗虽然击败了kaiju，但一个人操作机甲的缺陷太明显，詹姆斯再能干也不可能兼顾攻击和防守，结果Kaiju冲进了市区，造成一千多人伤亡。最糟糕的是很多人都不知道这是詹姆斯一人造成的，他们把错误归结于厄文和詹姆斯两个人身上。

“我没法和他继续搭档下去了。”厄文提高声音说。泰伦卢脸上的表情变得有点有趣，他朝厄文身后看去，厄文回过头发现詹姆斯正站在指挥官办公室门口。

厄文认为詹姆斯是来吵架的，他攥紧了拳头，但詹姆斯只是歪了歪头。“能和我来一趟吗？”他说。

他和厄文走到了正在整修机甲的机库。“它是二代骨架，轴承关节有容易过热的毛病，不调整动作的话反应就会变慢。”詹姆斯说，“是我没有告诉你这件事，我的疏忽。不过下一次你不要犯同样的错误了。”

这就算是你道歉的方式吗？厄文惊奇地看了詹姆斯一眼。

詹姆斯没等到他的回答，不耐烦地又追加了一句：“你没听明白吗？”

“明白了，长官。”厄文心不甘情不愿地回答。

詹姆斯朝他郑重地点点头，转头走了。厄文对他的背影做了一个鬼脸。

8.

人们曾经猜测厄文会提出要调走，或者詹姆斯要求换掉自己的搭档，但是很意外地，这两件事都没有发生。

生闷气归生闷气，厄文发现詹姆斯对他的提醒和纠正其实还是有用的，后来他听别人说詹姆斯有图像记忆，看过一次的战术动作就能准确无误重复，某种意义上来说的确算是天才，或许是因为这样他才能办到独自一个人驾驶机甲吧。

但厄文自己也不是没有优势，他毕竟更年轻，更明敏，也有一些大胆的想法，泰伦卢毕竟也驾驶过机甲，他很快就认识到了厄文的价值。几次战斗后，泰伦卢开始让詹姆斯照着厄文的话去做，厄文永远忘不了詹姆斯当时脸上的表情，他偷偷为此笑了好久。

不管怎样，他们的配合算是渐渐上了轨道，打倒了几个二级kaiju，也算有了点名声。这让厄文开始琢磨着是不是要和詹姆斯改善一下关系。他天性喜欢接近别人，就像猫爱暖炉。

“我们或许可以去干点别的，比如说一起吃个饭，喝点酒，看看老电影，或许还能去野餐。”他对勒夫说。

“还是算了吧。他连脑子都不对你开放，你就不要指望别的了。”勒夫显然不置可否。

走过基地时厄文看到詹姆斯和他的那帮兄弟正在打篮球，吵吵嚷嚷。厄文听见詹姆斯在大声笑，显得心情愉快，他对厄文就没这样笑过。除了和厄文，詹姆斯和其他人都保持了不错的关系，他只对自己的搭档构建了一个保护层。

厄文停下来看了一会儿，平心而论，詹姆斯还打得挺不错。他自己在高中时也打篮球，也打得很不错。

或许有一天我可以问他能不能来场单挑，离开时厄文想。他总是很乐观的。

9.

打倒第一头四级kaiju已经是詹姆斯回到克利夫兰基地后的第二年，那可真是一场惊险的战斗，有几次詹姆斯和厄文都被逼到了生死边缘，但他们最终还是赢了，詹姆斯的防御动作很坚实，而厄文则做出了决定胜负的一击。虽然所有人都在质疑他们的协调性，但那是相当辉煌的胜利。

战斗结束后，厄文脱离运动平台的脊髓夹，做的第一件事就是去拥抱詹姆斯，詹姆斯也特别高兴，毫不犹豫抱住了他，这让厄文感到有点意外。

但让厄文更意外的是，隔着厚厚的聚碳酸酯护甲，詹姆斯的身体依然比他想象得要温暖。

这次胜利让整个城市和北美都轰动了，甚至还有女记者来采访厄文。“你们的机甲叫什么名字？”她热切地问。

厄文跑去找了詹姆斯。“这个大家伙到底叫什么名字？”他问对方。然而詹姆斯却只是耸了耸肩。“这没意义。”他说，“那是从前的名字了。”

“可我想知道。”

“那你自己去找出来好了。”詹姆斯回答他，突然又显得有点粗暴。

厄文不知道詹姆斯的情绪为什么突然会变烂，后来他才看到电视上kaiju在迈阿密肆虐的新闻。

詹姆斯第一次离开克利夫兰时死了二万人，他离开迈阿密后迈阿密死了五万人，也难怪他看起来总是负担很重。人命的代价是无法计算的，除了变得看起来又老又心事重重，你也没有别的办法去偿还了。

厄文也不知詹姆斯从前的搭档是不是还活着，他再没去问他，这种事是难以启齿的切肤之痛。或许这也是詹姆斯不对搭档开放全部通感系统的缘故，毕竟谁肯定都不希望死掉的搭档还长期活在自己的幻觉里。

10.

时间过去，厄文和詹姆斯的关系始终如此，不好不坏，没有恶化，也从来没更进一步，一开始厄文有点计较，后来他也不在乎了。即便通感同步率从未达到过100%，他们从未真正合二为一，但两人配合得还是越来越好，打胜了几场艰苦的战斗，还经常一起上电视，去纽约，去华盛顿，感觉像成了真正的英雄。

偶尔其他基地的同僚们还会问问他和詹姆斯的关系。“那人好相处吗？我们听说他很专横。”

这个是真的。“不，他挺好说话的。”厄文说，他做梦也没想到自己有朝一日会替詹姆斯辩护。

这个时候人们开始研发下一代的机甲，采用了更加先进的技术，把驾驶员增加到了三个人乃至五个人，减小了每个人在Drift中的神经负荷，搭档也再不必为了打仗还要分享彼此的思想，这总是一件好事。从圣安东尼奥到旧金山，所有基地都开始试验这套新系统。

军队高层也带着这个系统来克利夫兰，为了保险起见，他们让经验更加丰富的詹姆斯去单独实验新操作界面。但实验开始不久就出了问题，詹姆斯开始流鼻血，而且止也止不住。

“我想这应该不是新系统的问题。”监管实验的勒夫说，“是詹姆斯的问题。他可能太习惯从前的操作方式了。”

“我从前也看过他流鼻血。”厄文说，“他在我无法行动时独自接管操作，然后就流鼻血了。”

勒夫皱着眉头看着厄文。

“真的？单独驾驶造成的神经负荷太大，所以他才会流鼻血。”他说，“这有后遗症的。他再也没法跟上新系统了，不管从前他反应有多快。他会提早退休的。”

厄文走出基地时看到詹姆斯在前面走，他加快步伐追了上去。

“那个新系统并没什么了不起的。”厄文对詹姆斯说，“我们还是继续一起开我们那个大家伙吧。”

詹姆斯转过头来看向厄文，厄文以为他至少会说些感动的话，但詹姆斯没有。

太阳就要下山了，夕阳的光辉照在他们脸上，厄文看到詹姆斯的络腮胡里已经夹杂了不少白色。

11.

事实证明，历史并不以厄文的意志为转移，金州基地的四人机战果非常丰硕，新型机甲的大量投入使用已经成了趋势。不久克利夫兰就接到了通知，要他们报废旧机甲。

厄文去机库最后和“那堆破烂”告别，毫不意外地，他又在那里见到了詹姆斯。

他们两人的机甲安静地站在竖井里，这些年来，它身上多了击坠Kaiju的标志，但也多了很多伤痕。工人们正在忙着从它身上拆下外层装甲，它的核心中枢涡轮也已经悄然熄灭。厄文站在詹姆斯身边，不知道该和他说什么好，毕竟这么些年来他并不怎么了解詹姆斯，他们是世界上心灵距离最近的陌生人。

看了一会儿，詹姆斯转过身，走了。厄文凑近熄灭的涡轮发动机边缘，他在那里似乎看到一行字。那是一个称号，“自由骑士”。字很粗糙，像是人手工刻上去的。

这不会就是它的名字吧，厄文想着。

他突然就明白了，这一定是詹姆斯刻上去的，在他第一次离开克利夫兰前。多么中二的一个名字，难怪后来再也不用了。不过这也不奇怪，那时的詹姆斯还很年轻，就像现在的厄文一样，有很多不切实际的妄想，或许还妄想过自己拯救全人类。

这想法让厄文笑了起来，他伸手去触碰那刻痕粗糙的边缘。

而警报就在这时响起来了。

12.

新出现的kaiju只是一头三级kaiju，基地却完全处于劣势。新机甲还在运输途中，詹姆斯和厄文只能用旧机甲迎战，卸下的外层装甲还来不及全部重新装上，核动力中枢涡轮也未必能发挥百分百的功率，但他们别无选择。

临进入驾驶舱前詹姆斯和厄文对望了一眼，他们都明白，无论胜败，这都会是他们最后一次这样作战了。

这是一个风暴之夜，kaiju嘴里喷出的酸液腐蚀了附近的油库，火焰腾空而起，水火交织，四周都是诡丽的末世景象。太艰难了，老旧的机甲跟不上kaiju的动作，他们战斗得非常被动。

那kaiju背上有着巨大的荆刺，就像一把长矛，是个致命的武器。詹姆斯和厄文想了很多办法折断这支角，却根本办不到。他们被kaiju击倒了无数次，全凭借詹姆斯的经验和厄文的敏捷一次次躲开致命一击。

但是这无法持续。能量在下降，很快机甲就会失去动力，他们已经无路可退，弹尽粮绝。

就在这个时候，厄文想到了最后的那根救命稻草。

“我们不能这样了。”他大声对詹姆斯叫喊，“如果神经元链接的同步率不能进一步上升，我们会完蛋的。你开放所有链路吧！”

这意味着詹姆斯也必须向厄文开放思维深处的所有秘密了，他吃惊地看着厄文，而厄文没给他反驳的机会。

“要是我们完蛋了，克利夫兰也就完蛋了，”厄文说，“就像你第一次离开这里一样，就像迈阿密一样。”

他还没等到詹姆斯的回答，怪兽猛冲了过来，机甲被掀翻，倒进了湖边码头。

就在那一瞬间，厄文感到所有的神经链路突然全部打开了。

这么多年后，詹姆斯终于愿意和他分享自己的思想，自己的秘密和自己的回忆。思维和记忆的碎片猛然全部涌进了厄文的脑海里。这种感觉是如此强烈而奇特，就像是另一个人挤进了你体内，厄文大叫起来。

13.

在那短暂而疯狂的一刻，厄文在Drift里看尽了詹姆斯的全部人生，他看到了他的悲喜，他的遗憾，他的内心深处隐藏的不确信和愤怒。然后突然之间，厄文发现他正在通过詹姆斯看他自己。

没错，是他自己。

詹姆斯看着屏幕上厄文在猎人学院模拟战斗的录像，“我希望能和他并肩作战。”他对旁人说。詹姆斯通过基地大门时抬起头来，看着远远观望他归来的厄文。他看着厄文训练。他看着厄文和其他基地人员谈笑。看着厄文在球场边缘满怀好奇地看他打球。他看着厄文满脸怒气从操纵台上跳下来，冲他大喊大叫。他看着厄文满脸笑意从操纵台上跳下来，跑过来，紧紧抱住他。詹姆斯的回忆里全是厄文。全是他。

厄文目瞪口呆。他转过头去看着詹姆斯，“天啊，勒布朗。”他说。那是他第一次叫詹姆斯的名字。

年长男人的眼睛里的神情难以描述，他的嘴唇微微动了动，但是那随即变成了一声大吼。

“小心！”他喊。

14.

kaiju扑过来了，他们条件反射一样地做了防御动作，但是却忘记了卸下的装甲没来得及完全装回去这个问题。

kaiju身上的荆刺深深插入了机甲内部，伴随着它的嘶吼，它将驾驶舱也戳了一个对穿。

厄文痛得大叫，他从来没有尝过如此剧烈的滋味，等到醒过神来，他才意识到机甲冲kaiju腹部开了一炮，把它掀进了水中。

“你动作太慢了。”他听到詹姆斯说了一句，还是和以前一样，很傲慢，很不耐烦，但也很平静，很温和。

厄文挣扎着朝詹姆斯那边看去，烟雾和电线闪出的火花让他根本无法看清对方的样子，空气里有一股子奇特的腥臭铁锈味，不知哪里流淌出来的液体铺满了驾驶舱地板。那种剧痛还在蔓延，厄文眼睁睁看着詹姆斯那边的所有操作界面屏幕开始一个接着一个黯淡下去。操作室变得越来越黑，神经链路在逐个断开。厄文意识到，詹姆斯肯定是受伤了，他正在失去意识，而且还可能会死，但不要是现在，不能是现在。厄文看到不远处水面在起伏，kaiju又要攻过来了。

“勒布朗！”厄文大喊。

没有回答。

“天啊，回答我，勒布朗！”

依然没有回应。

詹姆斯那边所有的灯火几乎全部都熄灭了，机甲的右边身体已经完全瘫痪。厄文看到kaiju已经爬上了岸。

厄文闭紧了双眼。

“勒布朗！！”他最后一次绝望地大喊。

“我在。”

厄文听见詹姆斯通过神经链路说。

15.

厄文猛地睁开眼，他发现詹姆斯那边刚才熄灭的屏幕和指示灯又在一盏盏重新亮起，驾驶舱灯火通明，光滑洁净，詹姆斯笑着看着他。

“你以为我死了吗，Ky？”他用戏谑的语调问道，看起来很轻松，精力充沛。他朝厄文挤了挤眼睛，“我不会死的。”

厄文吃惊地看着詹姆斯，突然意识到，这正是他在詹姆斯记忆里看到的那个曾经的、真正的詹姆斯，还没有被常年的战斗和自己设定的目标磨掉了所有喜悦和耐心的詹姆斯。他看起来那么爱玩爱笑，厄文觉得自己一定能和他处得很好。

“起来吧，我们要准备给那个家伙最后一下了。”詹姆斯说。

“但机甲的右边已经……”

“没关系。我们尝试一下。‘自由骑士’可是个有种的老家伙，我们得要信任它。你还记得动作吧？”

“我记得。”

“那好。一、二、三，我们开始。”

机甲起身的真是时候，kaiju猛扑过来时扑空了，收不住力冲进了残破的建筑中，它的长角被一时卡住了，嚎叫着无法挣脱。

“把握机会，Ky！”詹姆斯大喊，“让我们干掉它！”

“没问题！！”厄文也大喊，机甲猛然发动，冲上了怪兽的脊背，厄文用全部的剩余能量装填武器，对kaiju脑子开了一炮。火焰和kaiju一起炸开了，它的躯体剧烈挣扎了一下，不动了。

大雨浇灭了火焰，克利夫兰的骑士站在青烟腾起的废墟上，疲惫、伤痕累累而骄傲。

“我们赢啦！！”厄文欣喜若狂，挥拳庆祝，他看向詹姆斯，对方也笑着看着他，厄文喜欢詹姆斯笑起来的样子。

我们会有很多时间庆祝，厄文想，我们现在很熟悉彼此了，将来我们可以一起做些别的，比如说一起吃个饭，喝点酒，看看老电影，或许还能去野餐。我们还能一起来一场单挑。对不对，勒布朗？

詹姆斯依然微笑。

厄文也朝他微笑。

鼻血像条黑虫一样从厄文鼻孔里爬了出来。

16.

凯里·厄文成为了第二个单独驾驶机甲击败kaiju的驾驶员。

 

end


End file.
